My Happy Ending
by donnaughty
Summary: Aku tak ingin menaklukkan dunia. Aku tak ingin menjelajahi angkasa. Aku hanya ingin menjadi lelaki yang kaucintai. -A. Aksana- Slash Drarry.


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : K+

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH boys love, OOC, Modified Canon.**

My Happy Ending

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun saat pria di depanku, pria yang selalu kucintai, berlutut di hadapanku, memintaku untuk mendampinginya, menjadi orang paling berarti dan menjadi cinta terakhir di hidupnya. Bukan, aku tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dari mulutku bukan karena aku terkejut dan tidak menyukai permintaannya, tapi sebaliknya, aku bahagia, amat sangat bahagia kalau aku boleh menggunakan kata dengan arti sama itu berkali-kali.

Kilau kelabu dari matanya bahkan mampu membuatku sedikit berkaca-kaca saat menatapnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tak mampu untuk memalingkan mataku dari sinarnya. Aku menyukainya. Aku memujanya. Matanya adalah hal dari dirinya yang paling indah dan paling jujur. Selalu bersinar dengan cinta dan kasih sejak kami memulai hubungan kami, meski saat kami berpisah pun, mata itu masih bersinar dengan makna yang sama. Senyumnya terus menghiasi bibirnya, menunggu dengan sabar jawabanku atas permintaannya. Senyum yang tidak pernah diberikannya untuk orang lain, hanya untukku. Senyum yang mampu membuatku bertahan untuk tetap berada di sisinya, melawan semua orang yang berusaha mengubah takdirku untuk bersamanya.

"Harry.."

Panggilan lembut darinya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Tangan kanannya yang bebas meraih tanganku dan membelainya dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya terus menggenggam sebuah cincin perak dengan batu kristal putih kecil di tengahnya. Cincin terindah di dunia ini yang pernah kulihat kalau boleh kubilang.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Harry. Aku akan di sini menunggumu, meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak main-main dengan permintaanku ini."

Oh. Senyum itu sungguh melarutkanku dalam pusaran kebahagiaan yang akan membuatku segera tenggelam. Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk tenggelam di dalamnya.

Haruskah aku membuatnya menunggu lagi? Menunda kebahagiaan bersamanya yang terbentang di depan mataku? Kugelengkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaan dari diriku sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau bersamaku, Harry?"

Kulihat sinar kecewa dan luka di kilau kelabunya saat mengatakan hal itu. Hatiku sedikit teriris melihatnya. Aku tidak pernah menyukai saat mata itu bersinar penuh dengan kegelapan, terlebih saat sinar itu muncul akibat diriku. Genggaman tangannya di tanganku sedikit demi sedikit melemah, menyadarkanku untuk segera bertindak cepat sebelum kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut.

"Tidak, Draco. Aku mau hidup bersamamu, seumur hidupku. Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu, Draco."

Kutarik kembali tangannya, menggenggamnya erat, takut jikalau genggaman itu lepas dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Kutatap matanya yang sedang mencari kesungguhan di mataku. Senyumku ikut terkembang saat kulihat senyuman muncul di wajahnya, menuntunnya untuk memakaikan cincin perak indah itu ke jari manis tangan kananku. Airmata mulai memenuhi mataku saat kulihat dengan perlahan didekatkannya tanganku ke wajahnya, kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Harry. Terima kasih telah menjadi keajaiban terindah di hidupku. Aku akan selalu ada di sini, memberi bukti akan cintaku padamu, apa pun yang kau minta."

Aku tahu Draco jarang sekali berbicara, apalagi mengeluarkan kata-kata manis, dan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya membuatku terbang ke langit tertinggi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco," kataku pelan, membantunya berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, mencari kehangatan dan kedamaian yang selalu menjadi favoritku saat bersamanya.

"Aku memang hanya satu kali mencintaimu. Namun untuk seumur hidupku."

Bisikan lembut darinya membuatku tidak dapat lagi menahan airmata bahagiaku. Aku menangis. Menangis bahagia karena akhirnya aku memiliki cintanya untuk selamanya.

Mencintai seorang Draco Malfoy untuk banyak orang mungkin tidak bisa dimengerti, tapi bagiku, Harry Potter, mencintainya adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling kumengerti.

- THE LOVE -

D/N

Apakah kata-kata manisku tentangmu menjadikan diriku gombal? Lalu kata-kata apa lagi yang harus kugunakan ketika manis adalah satu-satunya kata yang tepat? -DTK-

Entah apa yang merasukiku saat membuat fic ini #orz

Gomen kalo saya membuat Harry agak cengeng dan mellow. My reason is, Harry cried over Sirius when he found out that Sirius cheated his parents, so I thought it's allow for Harry for being mellow when he finally know how it feels to be loved, right? #maafgrammarsayakaco

Wokeh.. Fic ini saya persembahkan buat para adek2 saya yang mau menjalani UN, si ZaidarPutri, Hanaria Black, Crossalf a.k.a kelelep, Pucca Hiruma alias Pupuk yg mau UTS, dan semua reader yang sedang berjuang menghadapi UN.. Semangat ya!

O iya, atu lagi, fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk uyut Sun-T yg katanya juga mau menghadapi UN alias Ujian Nasip #orz (ini sebenernya paksaan dari sang senior, drpd saya kualat, lebih baik saya turuti)

Btw, ada dua kalimat diatas yang aku culik dari buku "Mencintaimu Pagi, Siang, Malam"-nya Andrei Aksana.. Jadi maklum knapa ini fic jadi ngegombal abis, scara saya lagi baca buku itu XDD #alesan

So, I hope you enjoy reading this super short fic :D please kindly leave your review..

-DTK-


End file.
